Opposite
by AlexisPeaney
Summary: Nabu is alive, Riven is back and Musa is worried about him. Roy and Nex thinks about Aisha's and Nabu's relationship. Is there gonna be love again? Main characters are Riven, Musa, Roy and Nex.
1. Nabu is awake!

**Hiyaa fanfictioners/readers! Here's a new story! (Don't worry. I'm still continuing on 'My life is the life'!) I had a burst of inspiration and I thought, nobody has this topic for his/her story, so why not try? I don't know if you like the topic, but try! It's a love story about… drumroll please…. NexXRoy (PIXY)! I choose the name Pixy because the alphabet. N (Nex) is the 14** **th** **character and R (Roy) is the 18** **th** **. Between 14 and 18 is 16, the P. The vowel between E and O is the I. And between the characters X and Y is nothing, so it's XY. All the character together are PIXY, quite original, isn't it? It's better than Rex, Nox, Rox and Ney. Right? And more original! We drifted off, where were we? Oh yeah, the story. This story takes place after season 6! Thoren and Daphne are married, Riven has left (don't worry, he's coming back!) and Roy and Nex are both in love with Layla! The story line is… Nabu is awake and Layla is in love with him. Nex and Roy are left and become friends, because they have nothing to fight about. The story is a lot about Roy and Nex, but don't worry! There's gonna be LaylaXNabu and RivenXMusa too! So enjoy!**

 **WARNING!**

 **I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **There are gonna be OCC in this story. Here's a list.**

 **Nex' family:**

 **Mother Mary: She has light blue hair and hazelnut eyes. She has two children, Nex and Pixy. She's divorced with Erick and married with John. She gets a child with him, named Pixy.**

 **Stepfather John: He has green hair and black eyes. He's the king of Punk. So our Nex is a prince, sort off. He has no royal blood, but his mother is married with a king. John is the father of Pixy. His bond with Nex isn't good.**

 **Stepsister Pixy (that explains the shipping name!): She has green hair and hazelnut eyes. She's a baby.**

 **Father Erick: He has black hair and red eyes (creepy). He got in a divorce with Mary because he didn't took care of Nex. He's a drug addict.**

 **Roy's family:**

 **Mother Melissa: She has blond curly hair, grey eyes and a tanned skin (like Nabu), she loves surfing and is Niobe's best friend.**

 **Father Jason: He has brown hair and brown eyes and a tanned skin (like Roy).**

 **Twin sister Waves: She look exactly the same as Roy (but with long hair and the body of a girl of course), she's very pretty and is in love with Nex.**

 **Brother Alex: He has brown curly hair and brown eyes, he's very hot (like Stella would put it.) He has the same skin colour as Nabu. He's very nice and loves Musa… I mean Music.**

 **PS:**

 **Nex' friends doesn't know that he's a prince and about his family.**

 **Nex and Aisha aren't dating.**

 **I call Layla Aisha because that's her official name. Sometimes your read Layla, nut that's because I'm used to that.**

 **This story takes places 6 months after Thoren and Daphne's wedding.**

 **The introductions are made… so let's begin the story!**

* * *

 ***** Roy's POV *****

"NABU IS ALIVE!"

When I looked up from my paperwork I saw a very happy Sky looking at us.

"What do you mean, Nabu is alive?" asked Helia.

' _Who is Nabu?'_

When I looked at Thoren, Nex and Manuel. They didn't know either.

"Nabu woke up from his coma yesterday. I got a call from Bloom and she told us the news. Aisha is very happy. They got a call from Nebula, she told that we could visit. The Winx expect us at Alfea in 10 minutes."

' _Why is Aisha so happy? Who's Nebula?'_

"Are we going together?" asked Nex.

Sky looked troubled.

"Yes, Aisha said we could all come."

"ALRIGHT! Let's hit the road!" said Brandon, excited to see Stella.

* * *

 ***** Still Roy's POV *****

 **8 minutes later we arrived at Alfea.**

"Hey guys!" waved Bloom.

"SNOOKUMS!" screamed Stella when she tackled Brandon in a hug.

"Hey Sunshine, I can't breathe." Brandon gasped.

Stella stood up blushing.

"Sorry." She said with a insecure smile.

We laughed.

"Come on guys, let's go!" said Aisha impatient.

' _Why does she want to see him so much?'_

"Aisha is right! We all want to see him, so don't waste time!" said Musa.

When we walked in the squad ship we strapped down and we were gone.

* * *

 ***** No POV *****

 **In the squad ship.**

The trip to earth would be 90 minutes flying, so Stella came with an idea to spend the time.

"Let's do truth or dare!" she said happily.

Everyone groaned.

"I'm with Stella, it's a good idea." Said Aisha.

Everyone looked shocked at her.

"Are you alright Aisha? Do you have a fever?"

"No, why?" asked Aisha confused.

"You never agree with Stella." Said Musa.

"I know, but if we played truth or dare, the time would go faster and I can see Nabu earlier."

The Winx and specialists nodded and we started playing the game truth or dare.

* * *

 ***** Still Roy's POV *****

Everyone sat in a circle on the ground. The ship was on autopilot so Timmy can play too. Not that wanted to do that, but Stella insisted.

"Alright! Aisha begins!" said Stella.

"Ok, Bloom, truth or dare?" asked Aisha.

"Truth." She said unsure. If Aisha picks you, you can't pick dare because her dares extremely shameful.

"Who's your favourite specialist or paladin, 1 to 10."

"10? But there are 8 specialists" asked Bloom confused.

"Nabu and Riven too."

After hearing Riven's name looked Musa at the ground. She's still hurt about the fact that he's not here.

"Alright, ehh… Number 1 is Sky of course, 2 is Brandon, 3 is Helia, 4 is Nabu, 5 is Riven, 6 is Timmy, 7 is Thoren, 8 is Roy, 9 is Nex, and last 10 is Manuel. But that's because I don't know you 4 that much as the other boys." Bloom said.

Thoren, Manuel, Nex and Roy nodded. They're good friends with them, but they don't know us as good as they know the others.

"Helia, truth or dare." Asked Bloom.

"Truth" said Helia. Like always.

"The same question as Aisha, who's your favourite? One list with boys and one list with girls."

Helia blushed.

"With specialists… I think the list would be… Riven, Timmy, Nabu, Sky, Brandon, Thoren, Manuel, Roy and Nex. With the girls Flora first of course, Bloom, Aisha, Tecna, Musa, Stella, Roxy and Daphne because like Bloom, I don't know you that much."

Daphne and Roxy nodded.

Then we heard a scream.

"So I'm the last from the girls?!" screamed Stella?

"I think you girls are all great, but I speak almost never alone with you Stella." Said Helia.

Stella nodded in understanding, but she was still sad.

"It's your turn Helia." Said Brandon.

"Alright, Musa, truth or dare?"

"Truth." Said Musa, still sad.

"Do you've got still contact with Riven?"

Musa looked shocked, like everyone. They looked at her.

"He called for my birthday to congratulate me, but that's it. I don't know where he is or what he's doing." She said sad.

It became quiet.

"Guys? Should we call him? I mean, Nabu is Riven's best friend. He has to know that he's alive." Said Timmy.

"You're right! Musa, can you call him?" asked Brandon.

"I try." Said Musa, she looked nervous.

"If he doesn't pick up, I try it." Said Helia.

"What if he doesn't with you either?" asked Bloom.

"Timmy and Tecna track down his mobile and we're gonna pick him up." Said Brandon proud.

"Alright? I try." Said Musa, a lot more relaxed.

She dialled his number and waited.

* * *

" _Hello?"_ asked a voice, Riven.

Musa became nervous.

"Ehm, hey."

" _Musa? Is that you?"_

"Yes, it's me."

" _Why are you calling?"_

"I've got great news for you."

" _What's the news?"_

Then Musa got an idea.

"Where are you?"

" _Why do you have to know?"_

"Because I've got to tell this news face to face."

" _Alright, is it important?"_

"It's life changing, so where can we meet?"

" _Ehm… Dnomaid (Diamond backwards), the capital city of Eldorado, there's a big fountain. You can meet me there."_

"Alright, see you later."

" _Bye."_

Musa hang up.

"And? What did he say?" asked Stella excited.

"We can meet him in Dnomaid, there's a big fountain. He waiting there."

Musa looked excited, but nervous too.

"Alright, we're going to Dnomaid, pick Riven up and go straight to Earth." Said Timmy.

"We're lucky that it is on the route. We're almost there." Said Musa.

* * *

 **I hope you liked it! It's a different style then my other story's. I wanted to try it.**

 **Review plzz. I update soon.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	2. Riven!

**Hiyaa fanfictioners/readers! Here's chapter 2 of 'Opposites'! (Don't worry. I'm still continuing on 'My life is the life'!)**

 **The story is a lot about Roy and Nex, but don't worry! There's gonna be AishaXNabu and RivenXMusa too!**

 **A big thanks for xDaniekje for reviewing!**

 **In this chapter they meet Riven and goes to Tir Nan Og.**

 **So enjoy!**

 **WARNING!**

 **I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **PS: Did they change Sky's hair to make him younger? In season 1 he looked young but in season 2 and 3 not. They changed his hair in season 4 to make him younger, but he looked still old. Maybe that's the reason why they decided to change the whole haircut. He looks a lot younger now, but he doesn't looks like a prince anymore.**

 **But that isn't important, let's start the story!**

* * *

 _ **Earlier in the story:**_

" _And? What did he say?" asked Stella excited._

" _We can meet him in Dnomaid, there's a big fountain. He waiting there."_

 _Musa looked excited, but nervous too._

" _Alright, we're going to Dnomaid, pick Riven up and go straight to Earth." Said Timmy._

" _We're lucky that it is on the route. We're almost there." Said Musa._

* * *

"We're at Eldorado, I can already see Dnomaid." Said Timmy.

Eldorado is beautiful, it's especially known because of the gold and gems here. But there's a lot of nature too and no industry. It's perfect.

"I can see the fountain." Said Sky.

"And shops! Can't we stop by and shop?" asked Stella excited.

"Stella! We're only here to get Riven." Said Sky.

"Sorry."

When we landed at the fountain we got out of the ship. When we looked around we saw a lot of people, it was really busy, but we didn't see Riven.

"OMG, here's a lot of people, how can we find him?" said Stella.

"Is that Riven?" asked Helia.

"WHERE?!" said Musa? looking around.

"Over there." Helia pointed to a guy with the same hair colour as Riven, but he wore glasses (Black), a black hat, he wore a white shirt with a black waistcoat, jeans and white sneakers. (I've got a look in my head, it looks great! Maybe in the description not, but in my head it is.) He also had crutches and he looked thinner.

"I don't think that's Riven. Riven would never wear that kind of clothes." Said Bloom.

"RIVEN! OVER HERE!" yelled Stella.

"Stella, what are you doing?" whisper yelled Musa.

"Look, he looks up." Said Stella.

When they saw his face they were shocked. It is Riven.

"Come on, what are we waiting for?" asked Helia, he walked towards him.

We followed.

When we stood for him he looked shocked.

"What are you doing here? I thought only Musa would come." Said Riven confused.

"Nice to see you too Riven." Said Sky sarcastic.

Riven stood up.

"What's the great news?" he asked.

"You've got to come with us to see it." Said Stella.

"I've got to get my stuff, I'm ready in 10 minutes. Is that okay?"

"Of course, do you need any help?" asked Flora.

"I help." Said Helia.

"I don't need any.." said Riven but got interrupted.

"I don't care. I'm helping." Said Helia.

"Alright, we're waiting in the squad ship." Said Sky.

"I'm gonna help too" said Musa.

"Alright, see you later guys." Said Helia before Riven could say something.

* * *

 **With Riven, Helia and Musa.**

 ***** Musa's POV *****

The walk was silent but suddenly Helia spoke up.

"How have you been Riven?" asked he.

"Good, and you?" asked Riven.

"Great, thanks for asking." Said Helia.

Riven looked at me.

"How have you been?" asked he.

"All right." I said.

We were walking slowly because Riven couldn't walk fast because of his crutches. I don't know why he has them.

"Why do you have crutches Riven?"

"Knee injury, nothing serious." He said.

Suddenly he stopped walking, hobbling.

"Why are you standing still?" asked Helia.

Riven's face was filled with pain.

"Nothing… We're almost there. I walk the last part alone." Said Riven.

And he walked off.

I looked at Helia.

"What's wrong with him? Why can't we walk along with him?" I asked confused.

"Dunno, we ask later." He answered.

* * *

 **A couple of minutes later.**

 ***** Still Musa's POV *****

"We can leave." Said a voice behind me.

When I turned around I saw Riven walking towards us with a suitcase and a duffle bag.

"Alright." Said Helia and we walked towards the squad ship.

You could see that Riven was struggling with the suitcase.

"Do I have to carry you bags Riven?" asked Helia.

"No, I'm good." He answered but then he tripped.

"Argh, sjeez my leg." He said.

"Are you alright?" I asked concerned.

"Yeah I'm alright." He said while standing up.

"I don't care what you're gonna say Riven, but I'm gonna carry your bags." Said Helia firm.

Helia picked up Riven's bags and we walked further. But you could still see that Riven was in pain, even when he tried to hide it.

"There's the squad ship!" I said, happy that we were there and that we can finally leave.

"Finally." Sighed Riven.

When we walked in the squad ship we saw everyone looking at us. Helia placed Riven's bags on the ground and we took a seat. I sat next to Riven. Then we flew off.

* * *

 **In the squad ship:**

 ***** Still Musa's POV *****

After minutes of silence Riven spoke up.

"So… what's the great news?" asked he.

Everyone stared at Aisha, she spoke up, rather shout.

"NABU IS AWAKE!"

Riven looked shocked.

"Serious? He's awake?" He asked confused.

"YES! Nebula called me and she said we could visit him." She answered happy.

Riven smiled, I've never seen him this happy. But the smile turned fast into a grimace of pain. He grabbed his leg and started massaging it.

"Are you alright Riven?" asked Daphne worried.

"I'm alright, just need to take some medicines." He answered.

"I get it, where is it?" I asked.

"In my suitcase in the front pocket. There's a blue with white box." He answered.

"Alright, I get it." I said and walked towards his suitcase.

When I zipped the front pocket of his suitcase open I saw a lot of little boxes with medicines. Why does Riven need that much medicines? I'll ask him later. I got the right box and gave it to Riven.

"Thanks." He answered.

"You're welcome." I closed the suitcase and sat on my seat.

Helia gave him some water and Riven took the medicines.

"How long before we arrive?" asked Aisha impatient.

"We're almost there. About 10 minutes we're on Tir Nan Og." Answered Timmy.

"I can't wait to see him." Said Sky happy.

Everyone nodded.

"Can I ask something?" asked Roy.

"Of course." Said Aisha.

"Who is Nabu?"

Everyone became silent, while Thoren, Manuel, Daphne and Nex looked at Aisha.

Helia saw that Aisha was nervous so he answered.

"Nabu is our friend, don't you know him? He's the prince of Andros." Asked Helia. (In my story is Nabu the Prince of Andros and Aisha the princess of Tides.)

"I know him, he came in a coma one year ago. I don't know the reason why."

"We were one and a half year ago on earth to find the last fairy of earth," Helia explained.

"Which is me" interrupted Roxy.

"but there were other people after her too. The Wizards of the Black Circle, Ogron, Anagan, Gantloss and Duman. At the end they surrendered and we believed them. So we took them to Tir Nan Og. But Duman was sick, so the specialists and Nabu took him back to earth so that Nabu could heal him. But it seemed to be a trap. It turned out that they wanted to get all of the earth fairies in an endless abyss. Nabu closed that abyss but he used all of his magic to close it. He was so weak that he ended in a coma." Helia looked at Roy.

Roy nodded in understanding.

"He sounds like a great guy." Roy said.

"He is." Said Riven suddenly.

"He's the best friend in the world and he understand everyone and everything. He's one of those persons you just can't dislike."

Everyone thought about Nabu in their mind but then Timmy spoke suddenly up.

"We're arrived."

* * *

 **I know, the explanation of Helia isn't the best. But they know what Nabu di, right? That's the most important. But now about the story: Riven is found and they're going to visit Nabu! The others know about him but… They don't know that Nabu was Aisha's ex-fiancé. So thumbs up. But there are questions. How's Roy and Nex gonna react when they now about Nabu and Aisha's relationship and what's with Riven's leg? And where was he? We find out next chapter!**

 **Review plzz!**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


	3. They meet Nabu

**Hiyaa people, here's chapter 3 of 'Opposite'. Further in this story you know why it's called Opposite. In this chapter they gonna meet Nabu! DRAMA! But there's one important thing! I'm gonna use my old write style. You can see the difference in this chapter. I did the other write style 'chapter 1 and 2' because it was easier to read, but I just can't write in that style. So… hope it's still easy to read. "0_o**

 **Warning!**

 **I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **But that doesn't matter… Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Earlier in this story:**_

" _Who is Nabu?"_

 _Everyone became silent, while Thoren, Manuel, Daphne and Nex looked at Aisha._

 _Helia saw that Aisha was nervous so he answered._

" _Nabu is our friend, don't you know him? He's the prince of Andros." Asked Helia. (In my story is Nabu the Prince of Andros and Aisha the princess of Tides.)_

" _I know him, he came in a coma one year ago. I don't know the reason why."_

" _We were one and a half year ago on earth to find the last fairy of earth," Helia explained._

" _Which is me" interrupted Roxy._

" _but there were other people after her too. The Wizards of the Black Circle, Ogron, Anagan, Gantloss and Duman. At the end they surrendered and we believed them. So we took them to Tir Nan Og. But Duman was sick, so the specialists and Nabu took him back to earth so that Nabu could heal him. But it seemed to be a trap. It turned out that they wanted to get all of the earth fairies in an endless abyss. Nabu closed that abyss but he used all of his magic to close it. He was so weak that he ended in a coma." Helia looked at Roy._

 _Roy nodded in understanding._

" _He sounds like a great guy." Roy said._

" _He is." Said Riven suddenly._

" _He's the best friend in the world and he understand everyone and everything. He's one of those persons you just can't dislike."_

 _Everyone thought about Nabu in their mind but then Timmy spoke suddenly up._

" _We're arrived."_

* * *

 ***** Aisha's POV *****

When we landed we walked out of the ship and saw Nebula waiting for us. "Hello Winx," she said, "Follow me." When we followed I became nervous, what if Nabu wanted a relationship with me again? Or a marriage? Not that I don't like it, but what do I have to say to Roy and Nex? _"Hey Nex and Roy, this is Nabu, my ex-fiancé."_ That's not gonna work. But I haven't a relationship with them so… I don't have to feel guilty, right? When we walked inside the castle I saw that everyone became quiet. They looked excited and nervous, just like me. A couple of minutes later, Nebula stood still for a door. "Here it is," she said, "Nabu is still weak, but you can talk with him. We think that he can go home tomorrow, so you can stay the night. If you need help or you have any questions, I'm in the throne room." And she walked off. I looked at the others, they nodded. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

 ***** Still Aisha's POV *****

When the door was open I saw Nabu sitting on a bed with pillows supporting his back. He looked at me and smiled. I couldn't control myself and run towards him, and hugged. Tears were streaming on my cheeks, but I didn't care. I have the love of my life back. "Aww!" I heard the girls saying. Nabu kissed me on the forehead. "I missed you Aisha" he said softly. "I missed you too Nabu." I said and pulled him in a kiss. When we stopped kissing I saw the other taking a seat on the ground. I saw Riven still standing, maybe he can't sit because of his leg? "You can sit here on the bed Riven." Said Nabu. Riven smiled and sat next to me. "It's good to have you back Nabu." Said he happy. Nabu smiled.

* * *

 ***** Nobody's POV *****

Then he asked: "What did I miss when I was in coma? I don't think I know you five." Daphne stood up, "I'm Daphne, the crown princess of Sparx and Bloom's sister." "But I thought you were a nymph." Said Nabu confused. "Yes, but Bloom wished with her Sirenix wish that the Sirenix curse would be broken and never come back." Explained Daphne. "You've got Sirenix Bloom, awesome. It's very difficult to get." Said Nabu. "I'm not the only one, Musa, Stella, Flora, Tecna and Aisha have it too. But not anymore, we have now Bloomix." Said Bloom proud. "What's Bloomix? I thought that Sirenix was the highest fairy form." Said Nabu. "A couple months ago the Trix took over Cloud Tower and allied with a witch named Selina, who owns a magic book called the Legendarium that can make legendary creatures and legends themselves come to life. When the Trix attacked Linphea, we attempted to fight them but the Legendarium took our powers away, except Blooms, because the power of the Great Dragon cannot be taken from its keeper, she shared parts of her Dragon's Flame with us. We had to perform good actions worthy of a real fairy so that we could earn a new transformation, Bloomix." Explained Musa. "Later we earned Mythix too, so we could get into the Legendarium. We have won. The Trix are stuck in the Legendarium and Selena is now good." "Of course you won, you are all amazing." Said Nabu. "And you've got the help of the specialists, right Riven?" Riven looked at the ground. "I think so." Nabu looked confused at the others. Helia changed the topic: "The paladins helped too. Introduce yourself guys." Nex and Thoren walked forwards. Thoren shook Nabu's hand, "I'm Thoren, Sky's cousin and Daphne's husband." "Nex, Thoren's friend." "Nice to meet you," said Nabu, "And who are you two?" "Roy, I work for Aisha's family and I study at Red Fountain." Explained Roy while shaking Nabu's hand. Then was Manuel: "Manuel, specialist at Red Fountain and Roxy's boyfriend. Nice to meet you." "Nice to meet you too Manuel." Said Nabu. "About being Roxy's boyfriend, how are your relationships?" asked Nabu. "Everyone here's girlfriend-boyfriend except Daphne and Thoren because they are married, Musa, Roy and Nex because they have no relationship and I don't know about Riven." Said Stella. "Wait a second, you aren't together?" asked Nabu shocked while looking at Musa and Riven. "No," said Musa, "we had too much fights so we broke up." "When did you broke up and who did it?" asked Nabu. "7 months ago and I broke up with her." Said Riven. "Why Riven? I thought it did go well." Asked Nabu confused. "It didn't work at the end, I was always training, training to be the best, to protect Musa, I didn't want her to get hurt, but I couldn't protect her, I've hurt her." Said Riven angry with himself, "I didn't deserve to be her boyfriend, she deserves better." He said softly. Musa looked shocked at him. They didn't know that that was the reason that Riven was always training, they thought he just wanted to be the best to be the leader of the specialists, but he just wanted to protect Musa. "I think you need some sleep," said Riven to Nabu when he saw him yawning, "you're tired." Nabu nodded and laid down. We gave him a last hug and walked away.

* * *

 **A crappy end, but it's gonna be better. In the next chapter: Aisha has to explain to Nex and Roy about Nabu, there's gonna be Musa and Riven drama too and Nabu is going home! Please review!**

 **Alexis Peaney**


	4. Dinner

**Hiyaa people, here's chapter 4 of 'Opposite'. Don't worry, I'm continuing 'My life is the life' but I have a writer's block for that story. When I have a writer's block I just publish another story. Problem solved. I have a lot of ideas in my head to make 100 story's! But then would the update time be a lot longer. Maybe I make an one-shot? But whatever, I really hope you like this style of reading (Is that even good grammar?). A round of applause for Xdaniekje and sawahg, and now that we're talking about sawahg, you should really read her story 'Musa's Mysterious Minder'. It's a really great story!**

* * *

 **Some story's you MUST read:**

 **Musa's mysterious minder (sawahg) *In update***

 **The obvious wishes (Pawprinter) *In update***

 **Will you be happy, if I come back to you? (Rains without Haven) *In update***

 **Brothers at Arms (tears-in-rain) *finished***

 **Band of Brothers (tears-in-rain) *finished***

 **Bonds of Brotherhood (tears-in-rain) *finished***

 **The Great Witch Rebellion (tears-in-rain) *finished***

 **His Strength, His Weakness (tears-in-rain) *finished***

 **Heartache (BeBlessed) *finished***

 **All that I'm living for (BeBlessed) *finished***

 **Lost inside (BeBlessed) *finished***

 **Paradise cruise (Princessm1090) *finished***

 **Through Azure Eyes (Princessm1090) *finished***

 **Through Azure Eyes II (Pincessm1090) *finished***

 **The grey circle (Eraman) *finished***

* * *

 **Warning!**

 **I'm Dutch. So my English isn't the best.**

 **But that doesn't matter… Enjoy!**

* * *

 _ **Earlier in this story:**_

" _Wait a second, you aren't together?" asked Nabu shocked while looking at Musa and Riven. "No," said Musa, "we had too much fights so we broke up." "When did you broke up and who did it?" asked Nabu. "7 months ago and I broke up with her." Said Riven. "Why Riven? I thought it did go well." Asked Nabu confused. "It didn't work at the end, I was always training, training to be the best, to protect Musa, I didn't want her to get hurt, but I couldn't protect her, I've hurt her." Said Riven angry with himself, "I didn't deserve to be her boyfriend, she deserves better." He said softly. Musa looked shocked at him. They didn't know that that was the reason that Riven was always training, they thought he just wanted to be the best to be the leader of the specialists, but he just wanted to protect Musa. "I think you need some sleep," said Riven to Nabu when he saw him yawning, "you're tired." Nabu nodded and laid down. We gave him a last hug and walked away._

* * *

 ***** Musa's POV *****

When we left Nabu's room I walked along side Riven. I thought about what he said in Nabu's room. _"It didn't work at the end, I was always training, training to be the best, to protect Musa, I didn't want her to get hurt, but I couldn't protect her, I've hurt her." Said Riven angry with himself, "I didn't deserve to be her boyfriend, she deserves better."_ It was the truth, but that didn't mean that he could just leave. They could talk about it, right? Then we saw Nebula walking towards us.

"Follow me, I'll lead you to your rooms." She said. We followed her. We stopped at a corridor with 9 rooms at each side. "I hope that it isn't a problem, but you have to share." Said Nebula. "The dinner is 6 o'clock." And she walked away.

We looked at each other. Then Stella screamed, "I take Brandon!". We laughed, that was so predictable. But then I thought suddenly, _"Then I'm in the same room as Riven!"_. I became nervous, I hoped that the others didn't agree with the plan. Then Helia spoke up, "I think it's better that we doesn't sleep in couples. I suggest that Bloom sleeps with Stella, Flora with Musa, Tecna and Roxy, Sky with Brandon, Timmy with Manuel, Nabu with Aisha, Daphne with Thoren and Riven sleeps with me temporarily." He suggested. We nodded but then Bloom looked confused. "Why temporarily?" asked she. "I don't know how long you're staying here but I'm leaving tomorrow." Riven said. I looked shocked, " _I have him finally back after one year and now he leaves again. I can't let that happen."_

"Why are you leaving then? Can't you stay or something?" I asked to him. He nodded no, "I can't stay, but I'm gone for a short time, I'm coming back Musa. I promise." Riven smiled. I nodded. "Well, if this is our last night together, let's have a sleep over!" suggested Stella happily, "Maybe can Nabu join too!" We smiled, finally after 1 year is the Winx Club complete again.

* * *

 ***** Roy's POV *****

I stood frozen in my place, I have to share a room with Nex? Oh no, we hate each other. We're always arguing, mostly about Aisha. Now that we're talking about Aisha, why's she so happy about Nabu? Maybe he's her best friend, or her ex-boyfriend? Maybe is that the reason that Aisha never wanted to date us and just wanted to be friends.

"Hey Airhead, are you coming or what?" asked Nex gruffly. When I looked around I saw that everyone had already left. "Yeah, I'm coming." I replied. This is gonna be a long day.

 **In Nex and Roy's room:**

When we entered our room I looked around, it was a beautiful room. The walls were light brown and the floor was pink (The same as Queen Morgana's room in season 4. The others have the same kind of room) and in the middle stood a… My eyes almost popped out of my sockets. There, in the middle of the room stood a KING SIZE BED! I need to share a bed with Nex? Oh no no, that's not gonna happen. No way. Nex stood beside me and when I saw his face he was… blushing? Why is he blushing, yeah I know, it's embarrassing to share a bed with a guy who's your enemy. But you don't need to blush then, right?

I walked to the right half of the bed and saw my suitcase laying there. _'Good service'_ I thought. I saw Nex picking up his duffle bag and started unpacking. I sighed and sat on the bed. Nex looked at me. I asked him: "Do you know why Aisha is so happy to see Nabu?" I don't know why I asked him that, but I just needed to ask it. "Dunno, maybe were they best friend before he got into a coma?" He doesn't know the either. Why did I ask him anyway, he doesn't even know Nabu. I turned around to look at him. "Maybe, but why would…" I said but stopped blushing.

There for me stood Nex shirtless, I don't know why I'm blushing. _'I've seen him and the other guys a lot without T-shirt, so why am I blushing? Maybe it's because his muscles, or his abs or…'_ But my thoughts got interrupted by the owner of the muscles himself. "Do you like something you see?" asked Nex smirking. I blushed more, "No… I j-just wanted t-to ask you some-thing." I stuttered. Nex grinned, "Whatever, what was your question?" asked he.

"Why would Aisha be so nervous?" Nex looked confused at me. "What do you mean Roy?" asked he confused. "When I asked who Nabu was, why became Aisha so nervous?" I asked him. "Dunno, maybe it's hard for her to talk about him." He said unsure. I hope he's right. I mean, I'm in love with Aisha and Nex as my concurrent is hard enough, I don't need Nabu as a concurrent too.

We stayed in our room for another hour before we were heading towards the dining room. I know Nex a lot more now. Now that we had finally our first 'normal' conversation, I discovered that we had a lots or thing in common. We talked about our hobby's and things like that, he likes sports just like me and he loves to sail, just like me. (Roy is the yacht driver for Aisha's family, so in my story he loves to sail and works in the harbour of Aisha's parents). It was a nice conversation till I asked about his parents, he didn't want to talk about it and he became distant. Maybe something has happened in his family? Maybe knows Thoren, or Aisha, about it? I ask them later about it.

* * *

 ***** Riven's POV *****

 **In Helia's and Riven's room:**

When we walked inside our room I saw my stuff already laying on the King size bed. I picked up my duffle bag and suitcase and laid it beside the bed. When my side of the bed was empty (The side on the right), I sat down and laid my right leg on the bed. It hurts like hell, they said that I couldn't go on this trip with my injuries, but I just wanted to see Nabu, even if it meant that I had to see Musa.

Musa, I missed her. Since I've left he I couldn't think of something or someone else. And now I'm paying the price for that. When I left Musa I got to the army of my home realm. It helped me, I wanted that I deserved Musa. But in a mission a month ago it went wrong. We were in a dangerous territory. The soldiers were exhausted. When they went to sleep I stood on guard, but a couple of hours later I was bored and started dozing off. A minute later I was lost in my thoughts about Musa. We got attacked and there were many soldiers didn't survive. I had only 3 bullets in my right leg and a few through my stomach. I still feel terrible about it. They trusted me, and I've let them down. And now is this my punishment.

* * *

 ***** Musa's POV *****

 **In Musa's and Flora's room:**

I was packing out my stuff when Flora suddenly spoke up. "How are you Musa?" asked she. I looked confused at her, "I'm good, why?". "Maybe because Riven's here?" she asked. I blushed and looked at the ground. "You still love him, do you?" asked she. I sighed, "I don't know Flora, it's so complicated. I haven't seen him in 7 months and now he's suddenly back. I don't even know where he was or what he have done." I sat down on the bed and looked at Flora. "Maybe you should ask him?" suggested Flora. "You can talk to him during or after dinner." I thought about it, that's a pretty good idea. "I'll think about it." I said. "Thanks Flora." And I gave her a hug. "You're welcome sweetie. We have to go now, otherwise we would be late for dinner."

 **In the dining Room:**

When we entered the dining room I saw everyone sitting there already, except Helia and Riven. There were four places empty beside each other, I took the right seat and Flora the left. When I look at everyone at the table, I saw something funny. Roy and Nex were happy chatting. No fighting! Then I saw Riven and Helia walking into the dining room. Helia took a seat next to Flora, so that meant that Riven sat beside me. He gasped in pain when my left leg touched his leg. I wanted to ask if he was alright but then Nebula spoke up.

"Winx and Specialists, it's an pleasure to have you here in the palace." Said Nebula happy, "I hope you enjoy the stay."

"We will Nebula," said Bloom, "this week is going to be great."

Nebula nodded and we started eating.

While we were eating I looked at everyone. Bloom, Stella, Brandon and Sky were talking about tonight's sleep over, Tecna and Timmy were talking about technology or something in that way, Roxy and Daphne were explaining to Manuel and Thoren about _Tír na nÓg_ , Roy and Nex were talking about sailing and the waters on Andros, Flora and Helia were talking about the nature on _Tír na nÓg_ and Aisha and Nabu were talking while Aisha was eating. Because Nabu has just woken up from his coma he had difficulties with eating. He hasn't eaten for a year, so he didn't eat with us because he had to take it step by step.

When I looked at my left side I saw that Riven wasn't eating either, he even didn't touch his plate. "Are you alright Riven?" I asked to him. He looked up at me. "Yeah I'm fine, I'm just not hungry." He said. He's lying, Riven always eats what he gets.

When he was young, Riven lived on the streets. There wasn't a lot of food there so he was always hungry, really hungry. Since he got into Red Fountain he always ate what he got. One time I was with him in a restaurant and I asked him how he could eat that, it was just disgusting. He then told me this story. _"You've got to be happy that you have food."_ He said to me.

That was the day he told me about his past. It was our best date ever. And our last date too.

"I don't believe you." I said to him. "You always eat what you get, even if you're not hungry." Riven glared at me. "So, what's the real reason that you're not eating?" I asked. "Just a stomach ache, nothing serious." He said to me. Then hissed in pain. He grabbed his stomach and I saw some blood on his shirt. "Riven are you alright?" I asked panicked. Everybody at the table looked at us. "I'm alright," he said, "I need to go." He stood up, grabbed his crutches and walked away.

* * *

 **So… that was chapter 4 of 'Opposite'. As you can see, there's gonna be a lot of MuRi too! It's just my favourite couple (with RoyXNex and the other couples too of course). I've got some good and bad news. First the Bad News: School starts Monday! I don't know when I can update! ARGH! Bad News huh? But the good news is: I'm gonna make it. I just write at night. Well, we see. Review plzz.**

 **Alexis Peaney.**


End file.
